The Progressive Proles
by longcharles93
Summary: It's a brave stupid world.
Press ' **enter** ' or click the
to search all of .

 **Edit Item**

 **Add a Cover**

 **Request a Review**

 **Spell Check**

 **Word Count**

 **View Reviews**

 **Edit Logs**

 **Statistics**

 **Transfer Item**

 **Delete Item**

 **%%USERNAME%%**

 **%%ACCWORDS%%**

%%ONOFF%%

Est. %%EST%%

 **View Portfolio**

 **Request Review: %%RRINFO%%**

 **Visit Notebook**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Awards**

 **Badges**

un: **%%REPLACE%%**

 **Send Email**

**X**

 **Please wait...**

**Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

 **Get Started**

 **·**

 **101**

 **·**

 **News**

 **·**

 **Need Help?**

 **·**

 **Logout**

Search where?

My Portfolio

All of

Any Genre - Action/Adven Activity Adult Animal Arts Biographical Business Career Children's Comedy Community Computers Contest Contest Entr Crime/Gangst Cultural Dark Death Detective Drama Educational Emotional Entertainmen Environment Erotica Experience Family Fanfiction Fantasy Fashion Finance Folklore Food/Cooking Foreign Friendship Gay/Lesbian Genealogy Ghost Gothic Health History Hobby/Craft Holiday Home/Garden Horror/Scary How-To/Advic Inspirationa Internet/Web Legal Medical Melodrama Men's Military Music Mystery Mythology Nature News Nonsense Occult Opinion Paranormal Parenting Personal Pets Philosophy Political Psychology Reference Regional Relationship Religious Research Reviewing Romance/Love Satire Sci-fi Scientific Self Help Spiritual Sports Steampunk Supernatural Technology Teen Thriller/Sus Tragedy Transportati Travel Tribute War Western Women's Writing Young Adult Reading Any Type - Audio Books CNotes Campfires Crosswords Documents Folders Forums Groups Images In & Outs Interactives Madlibs Members Photo Albums Polls Quizzes Searches Shops Statics Surveys Web Pages

 **Charles Jacob Long**

 **Edit Bio**

(1)

 **Add a Quick Note**

Add to Top Bottom

Include date

Portfolio (4)

My Account

 **Email**

0

 **Newsfeed**

4

Notifications

0

 **All**

Points (400)

Messenger

 **Notepad**

 **Blog**

 **Create New Item**

 **Read & Review**

Shop

Community

 **Authors**

 **Reviewers**

 **Bloggers**

Browse By Type

Browse By Genre

Writing Resources

Tools

 **Wednesday, Apr. 6, 2016**

 **6:56am EDT**

 **Members: 392**

 **Guests: 383**

 **Total Online: 775**

 **Portfolio**

 **Reviews**

 **Biography**

 **Notebook**

 **Community**

 **Request Reviews**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Transfer an Item**

 **Manage:**

 **Passkeys**

 **Portfolio Highlighting**

 **AutoRewards**

 **Edit Points**

 **Item Aliases**

 **Item Edit Logs**

 **InkSpot Setup**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Account Info**

 **Account Settings**

 **Change Handle**

Charles Jacob Long

 **18 of 30 chars**

 **Skins & Themes**

 **Costumicons**

 **My Activity**

 **Forum Posts**

 **Reviews & Feedback**

 **Group Memberships**

 **cNotes History**

 **Survey Responses**

 **Interactive Chapters**

 **Campfire Invites**

 **Polls Completed**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Favorites**

 **Recently Updated**

 **Daily Update**

 **Favorite Authors**

 **by Favorite Authors**

 **My AutoRewards**

 **My Awardicons**

 **My BidClick Bids**

 **My Edit Points**

 **My In Print**

 **My Item Aliases**

 **My Merit Badges**

 **My PassKey Ring**

 **My Photos**

 **My Review Tool**

 **My Submissions**

 **My Summary Stats**

 **My Wish List**

 **Logout**

 **Send Gift Points**

 **Shop with Gift Points**

 **Gift Point Logs**

 **About Gift Points**

 **Angel Resources**

 **BidClick Advertising**

 **Buy Gift Points**

 **Contest Listings**

 **Manage AutoRewards**

 **Thank Anonymous**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Awardicons: Given**

 **Awardicons: Received**

 **Awardicons: Shop**

 **Merit Badges: Given**

 **Merit Badges: Received**

 **Merit Badges: Shop**

 **The WdC Shop**

 **Paid Memberships**

 **Gift Points**

 **Branded Gear**

 **Authors In Print**

 **Awardicons**

 **Community Notes**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Member Shops**

 **The Marketplace**

 **Product Reviews**

 **: Our Gear**

 **Community Newsfeed**

 **The Hub**

 **Activities**

 **Contests**

 **The Blog Board**

 **The Plug Page**

 **Message Forums**

 **General Discussion**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Weekly Goals**

 **Sponsored Items**

 **Auto-Reward Items**

 **Read a Newbie**

 **Read & Review**

 **Please Review**

 **Public Reviews**

 **Review Forums**

 **Request a Review**

 **Merit Badges**

 **Awarded Items**

 **Search All Items**

 **About Our Item Types**

 **Static Items**

 **Poetry**

 **Short Stories**

 **Articles**

 **Prose**

 **Essays**

 **Fiction**

 **Non-fiction**

 **Books**

 **Blogs**

 **Forums**

 **Groups**

 **Interactive Stories**

 **Audio**

 **Campfire Creatives**

 **Community Notes**

 **Crossword Puzzles**

 **Documents**

 **Folders**

 **Images**

 **In & Outs**

 **Madlibs**

 **Photo Albums**

 **Polls**

 **Product Reviews**

 **Quizzes**

 **Survey Forms**

 **Web Pages**

 **Word Searches**

 **Action/Adventure**

 **Activity**

 **Adult**

 **Animal**

 **Arts**

 **Biographical**

 **Business**

 **Career**

 **Children's**

 **Comedy**

 **Community**

 **Computers**

 **Contest**

 **Contest Entry**

 **Crime/Gangster**

 **Cultural**

 **Dark**

 **Death**

 **Detective**

 **Drama**

 **Educational**

 **Emotional**

 **Entertainment**

 **Environment**

 **Erotica**

 **Experience**

 **Family**

 **Fanfiction**

 **Fantasy**

 **Fashion**

 **Finance**

 **Folklore**

 **Food/Cooking**

 **Foreign**

 **Friendship**

 **Gay/Lesbian**

 **Genealogy**

 **Ghost**

 **Gothic**

 **Health**

 **History**

 **Hobby/Craft**

 **Holiday**

 **Home/Garden**

 **Horror/Scary**

 **How-To/Advice**

 **Inspirational**

 **Internet/Web**

 **Legal**

 **Medical**

 **Melodrama**

 **Men's**

 **Military**

 **Music**

 **Mystery**

 **Mythology**

 **Nature**

 **News**

 **Nonsense**

 **Occult**

 **Opinion**

 **Paranormal**

 **Parenting**

 **Personal**

 **Pets**

 **Philosophy**

 **Political**

 **Psychology**

 **Reference**

 **Regional**

 **Relationship**

 **Religious**

 **Research**

 **Reviewing**

 **Romance/Love**

 **Satire**

 **Sci-fi**

 **Scientific**

 **Self Help**

 **Spiritual**

 **Sports**

 **Steampunk**

 **Supernatural**

 **Technology**

 **Teen**

 **Thriller/Suspense**

 **Tragedy**

 **Transportation**

 **Travel**

 **Tribute**

 **War**

 **Western**

 **Women's**

 **Writing**

 **Young Adult**

 **Classifieds**

 **Copyrights**

 **Editing**

 **Literary Agents**

 **Marketing**

 **Newsletters**

 **Publishing**

 **Self Publishing**

 **Web Hosting**

 **Writing Classes**

 **On**

 **About Us**

 **Contact Us**

 **F. A. Q.**

 **Get Started**

 **Help (Forum)**

 **Noticing Newbies**

 **Reviewing Handbook**

 **Site News**

 **Support Forum**

 **Tell a Friend**

 **Testimonials**

 **101**

 **WritingML: Docs & Help**

 **WritingML: Emoticons**

 **Portfolio Organizer**

 **Portfolio Export**

 **Instant Messenger**

 **Chat (1)**

 **Account Anniversaries**

 **Who's Online**

 **Writing Prompts**

 **Ideanary**

 **Virtual Dice**

 **Link To**

 **Widgets**

 **Sitewide Stats**

 **Help: Non-Technical**

 **Help: Technical**

 **Report Bugs**

 **Suggestion Box**

 **SPONSORED LINKS**

Book Printing, High Quality, Fast Turn-Around Time, Print & Publish Your Book Easily!

Dramatic Music App (FREE)

Certain situations demand dramatic music. Now you have it!

Happy Travels by Jack

An awesome app imagined by a five year old!

Site time:

 **6:56am EDT**

 **FAVORITES**

Site time: **6:56am** EDT

No favorites...

 **RECENT ITEMS**

 **The Progressive Prol...**

 **Clear Recent**

 **SPONSORED ITEMS**

Example Quiz: History Trivia

An example quiz about that uses Correct Scoring.

RAOK Upgrade Brigade Group

RAOK (Random Acts Of Kindness) helps members by Upgrading them.

 **READ A NEWBIE**

Friends Again

Task 8 for The Labyrinth. Poem using all 26 letters of the alphabet

The Tyranny of Education

A brief summary of what I felt when I was going through high school.

 **BY ONLINE AUTHORS**

I Remember The Night

Written for Whispers of the Soul February, Prompt used is "Me without you"

Picture a Story

Send me a title and summary of your story idea, prompted by the picture.

 **Get this pacifier** • **See more**

Printed from view/2080543

Portfolio

Reviews

Biography

Notebook

Blog *

Community

Fans

Sliders *

No ratings.

 **Details**

 **The Progressive Proles**

by Charles Jacob Long ( **1** ) Offline or Private  
Last On: Today', 'Today', 'November 26, 2015', '', '', '10', 'Registered Author');" onmouseout="hide_uport ();">

Rated: **E** · Short Story · Fanfiction · #2080543

It's a brave stupid world.

Intro Rated: **E**

Size: 3.65 KB · 1 views

Created: April 6th, 2016 at 5:43am

Modified: April 6th, 2016 at 6:56am

Paging: **Next Item**

Location: **My Portfolio**

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Sci-fi** , **Satire**

Access: _No Restrictions_

 **Everything was perfectly swell.**

 **There were no prisons, no slums, no insane asylums, no cripples, no poverty, no wars.**

 **All diseases were treatable. So was old age.**

 **The population of the globe was stabilized at twenty-five billion souls.**

 **The Soong-type android population of the globe was stabilized at fifteen million souls.**

 **The average intelligence quotient was now sixty-five.**

 **One bright morning in the Lawrence Frick State Hospital near Cresson, Pennsylvania, a man named Santiago Taylor-Washington, waited for his wife to give birth.**

 **Taylor-Washington was sixty-nine, a mere stripling in a population whose average age was one hundred and seventy-four, and had an average intelligence quotient of sixty-four.**

 **Tricorder readings had revealed that his wife was going to have quintuplets. The children would be his third set of children that he and his wife had before.**

 **A Soong-type android, about two hundred years old, sat on a stepladder, painting a mural. Back in the days when people were intelligent, which was about tens of thousands of years ago, people would paint murals like an artist, but not anymore.**

 **He was an all-around android: by choice and in his free time, an artist in clay and glaze; by necessity, an aerial automotive, electronics and zero-point module engineer who could also swing a project in flight traffic control, individual and group psychology, architecture or tool design. He didn't even have a need for a specialist android every time something out of his line came up; there were only fifteen million of Soong-type androids with so much to do...**

 **The mural he was working on depicted a very neat garden.**

 **Never, never, never—not even in medieval Holland nor old Japan—had a garden been more formal, been better tended. Every plant had all the loam, light, water, air and nourishment it could use.**

 **A hospital orderly with an average intelligence quotient of sixty-two came down the corridor, singing under his breath a popular song:**

McDonald's and you. McDonald's and you. Sharing good times together wherever with you. McDonald's and you, and you, and you! Sharing the good time and no matter where we do. Remember there's only one McDonald's and there's only one you. You! Together, McDonald's and you!

 **The orderly looked in at the mural and the muralist. "Uh, looks so real," he said, "I, uh, can practically imagine I'm, uh, standing in the middle of it."**

 **"What makes you think you're not in it?" said the painter. He gave a satirical smile. "It's called 'The Garden of Eden,' you know."**

 **"That's, uh, good of you," said the orderly.**

 **He saluted the android and moved towards an elevator that really was a transporter that led to the delivery rooms. "Guess what, uh, was just, uh, born," he said**

 **"Quintuplets!" said the android.**

 **"Uh, quintuplets!" the orderly said.**

 **The orderly went into the elevator and dematerialized.**

 **The muralist was done. He soon went towards a replicator and replicated some McDonald's before going home at the Android Central Command in the South Pole.**

 **The End.**

 **© Copyright 2016 Charles Jacob Long** (longcharles93 at ). All rights reserved.  
 _Charles Jacob Long has granted , its affiliates and syndicates non-exclusive rights to display this work._

 **Give this item an Awardicon**  
Recognize this item by awarding it an Awardicon.

 **Give this author a Merit Badge**  
Recognize this author by awarding them a Merit Badge.

 **Become a Fan of this Item**  
This item has no fans.

 **View Charles Jacob Long's Portfolio**  
Read this author's bio and view other items he/she has placed on .

 **Sponsor this item**  
Generate more exposure for this item by sponsoring it in our BidClick System.

Genres: **Fanfiction** , **Sci-fi** , **Satire**

View a list of other items within these genre(s).

 **Related Sponsored Items:**

 **Spyro of the Dragon Realms** [18+]  
The world of classic Spyro, view the lives of minor characters or make a few changes!

 **Related Items:**

 **Filtered to items rated less than GC**

 **Yamato: The New Adventure- Episode 1** [E]  
Fan fiction sequel to Final Yamato Movie, in Episode Format. 1 of 7 Part Mini-Series

 **Gun Gale Online (Fan Fiction)** [E]  
The tale of two old friends having fun the the world of Gun Gale.

 **Beam me up!** [13+]  
When fiction turns into reality.

 **Death And Rebirth** [ASR]  
Star Wars fanfic using original characters from a now defunct role-playing game.

 **Star Ocean TLH Female Weight Gain** [18+]  
The Females of Star Ocean:TLH Start becoming unconditional immobile

 **Digimon Tamers weight gain** [13+]  
a weight gain on the tamers and the digimon from the third season, as well as my stories

Printed from view/2080543

Site Links:

Refer a Member

Link To

Advertise With Us

Copyright Policy

Privacy Statement

Terms of Service

Site Archive

Close An Account

Resources:

Genre Listing

Copyrights

Self Publishing

Web Hosting

Writing Classes

Writing Prompts

Newsletters

Need help?

Get Started

F.A.Q.

101

Please post questions in  
our support forum.

 **Copyright 2000 - 2016**  
21 x 20 Media  
All rights reserved.  
This site is property of 21 x 20 Media

is proud to be hosted by INetU Managed Hosting since 2000.

All images are copyrighted and may not be copied / modified in any way.  
All other brand names & trademarks are owned by their respective companies.

Generated in 1.37 seconds at 6:56am on Apr 06, 2016 via server S30.


End file.
